Adolescencia
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: ...Yo solo busco la verdad...y al momento de encontrarla solo pienso...¿Adonde debo ir? ¿con quienes estube hace mucho, o con quienes me perdieron desde un principio? Historia de OCS
1. Prologo

**Holas... esta es una nueva historia DE SOLO OC`S XD naa mentira si estaran algunos personajes de inazuma aqui e.e bueno empiezo antes de que me maten..ah si! habra un cap sorpresa...la pista...revivire uno de mis fics**

* * *

En una casa habia una familia, habian 4 niños, una joven(adolescente e.e) y un hombre, ambos pelinegros, la adolescente estaba embarazada de unos 8 meses, entre los niños, habian 2 niños, una hembra y un varon de pelo negro y ojos verdes, y 2 niñas pelicastañas, una de ojos marrones oscuro, y otra de ojos azules, estaban muy felices, hasta que...

-¡Ah!-Grito la chica, el hombre fue adonde ella.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el preocupado.

-Van a nacer...las niñas...-Dijo ella con dificultad, en ese momento, el hombre(que en efecto era su esposo) la cargo, dejo a los niños con una sirvienta y la llevo al hospital.

* * *

Para el fueron las 3 horas mas largas de su vida, las bebes que estaban apunto de nacer iban a nacer con problemas, ya que se dieron cuenta del embarazo muy tarde y la chica bebia muchas pastillas que era perjudiciales para la salud de las bebes, cuando nacieron, no le dejaron ver a las niñas a ninguno de los dos, hasta que 2 horas despues, una de las enfermeras le trajo solo una bebe de pelo rosa claro y ojos fucsias.

-Aqui esta...esta muy saludable.

-...-Se quedo callada la pelinegra, solo le habian entregado una sola niña ¿Que habia pasado con la otra? no lo sabia, pero se atrevio a preguntar.

-¿Donde esta mi otra hija?-Pregunta ella angustiada.

-Lo siento, el doctor que la atendio me dijo que usted solo tuvo a esa bebe, vi otra igual y le pregunte, pero el dijo que la otra niña le pertenecia a otra familia-En ese momento, los ojos de la joven se llenaron de rabia y angustia, ella sabia bien que iban a nacer gemelas, y ahora le salen con el cuento de que solo tenia una niña.

-¡No! ¡Yo se muy bien que tuve gemelas! ¡Quiero a mi otra niña!-Grito ella desesperada, su esposo la abrazo.

-Calmate cariño...-Le susurro-¿Podemos hablar con el doctor?

-Claro-Dijo la enfermera y fue a buscarlo.

* * *

En otro lado del hospital, un hombre tenia en brazos a una bebe recien nacida, el la iba a esconder para venderla, salio al callejon y la dejo un el frio suelo, para ir a confrontar a sus padres. La niña se puso a llorar, moria de frio, y no iba a durar mucho viva, pero en eso pasaron una pareja, la vieron y el hombre la cargo.

-Mira amor, esta abandonada-dijo el hombre pelinegro de ojos verdes-Hay que llevarnosla.

-¿Por que razon Saul?-Pregunto la señora, que era una rubia de ojos azules-Ya tenemos 2 hijos de un año y otro recien nacido, no quiero cuidar mas.

-Si quieres yo mismo cuido de ella, ademas, como tenemos un bebe recien nacido, tu solo debes de alimentarla-Le sonrio Saul a su esposa.

-Esta bien-dijo ella, y se fueron con su ahora nueva hija...

* * *

**Y..este es el prologo :3 se cuidan!, y perdonenme por no continuar mis otros fics T^T**


	2. Sospechas

**Hello! :3 creo que el cap sera muy corto pues la semana que viene tengo pruebas T^T y de paso me ire de aqui*empacando sus maletas* u.u ,,, extrañare a mis vecinos, a los perros callejeros, y al karaoke en donde todos cantan mal(?) ok mejor no escribo mi testamento aqui y empiezo con el fic**

* * *

12 años después...:

Se despierta una chica de pelo rosa claro y ojos fucsias, piel pálida, el pelo liso con picos al final al estilo de Fubuki, muy el reloj y ve que se despertó 1 hora antes de irse al colegio

-Las 6:30...-Susurro, ahora tenia que irse con sus dos hermanos adoptivos al mismo colegio. El resumen, sus padres le contaron que cuando bebe había sido encontrada en un callejón, y ellos decidieron adoptarla, aunque su padre adoptivo haya muerto, le dejo parte e la herencia a ella y ahora debe vivir con su madre de crianza, a quien no le agrada mucho que digamos. Se baño, se vistió, y bajo con un gran dolor en el vientre, vio a una chica Rubia de ojos verdes, y se acerco a ella(con mucha cautela) y le dijo:

-Mishy...¿Me puedes ayudar con... un problema?-Pregunta ella sonrojada.

-Claro, cual es Aiba-chan?-Pregunta la rubia.

-Me duele el vientre...y desperté manchada de sangre...en mi parte...privada...-Susurra ella algo avergonzada, Michelle le sonríe.

-Eso es normal pequeña, hasta a mi me ha pasado-Le dice Michelle sonriendo.

-S-si lo se...-Dice ella algo sonrojada.

Minutos después ambas salen del cuarto, y ven en la sala a un chico rubio de ojos azules, algo mas alto que las chicas, pero de la misma edad de chico las veía sonriendo, como si las estuviera esperando.

-Al fin, ¿Ya están listas?-Pregunto el joven.

-Claro que si Etsu, estoy muy contenta, ya que Aiba estudiara con nosotros-Dice Michelle viendo a la mencionada.

-Bien...mejor vamonos-Dice Aiba, y todos salen de la casa.

-Y...¿De que concurso estamos hablando, Aiba?-Pregunta Etsu.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! si... Debo presentar una cancion unica, escrita por mi , en frente de un cantante, si de los 24 seleccionados me escojen a mi, podre grabar una cancion con el-Explica Aiba bajando la cabeza para mirar sus pies.

-¿Y cual cantante sera si se puede saber?-Pregunta Michelle.

-...Hideto Takarai...-Dice ella avergonzada.

-¿¡Hideto Takarai!?-Repiten los dos hermanos sorprendidos.

-Pero...ese hombre...no es que no crea en ti Aiba...pero no creo que el se atreva a cantar con alguien de poca experiencia-Dice Etsu tratando de no herirla.

-Pero aun así intentare-Dice Aiba segura de sus palabras.

-Esa es nuestra niña!-Dice Michelle.

* * *

-Buenos días-Dice una señora de pelo rojo y ojos negros, era la profesora-Tenemos a una nueva estudiante, pase por favor-Dice y pasa Aiba, cuando mira hacia los estudiantes, ve que muchos se clavaron en su mirada, y en su piel pálida, era simplemente hermosa.-Ella es Aiba Montenegro, fue adoptada por una millonaria familia española(N/A:Que clase de profe diría eso? D:).

-B-buenos días...espero...llevarme bien con todos ustedes-Dice Aiba algo avergonzada.

-Bien, siéntate al lado de tu hermano-Dice la profesora señalando una butaca al lado de Etsu, ella se sienta y mira a Etsu, el la mira y le sonríe.

Todo paso normal en el transcurso del día, cuando dieron el timbre para ir al recreo, ella vio que todos se burlaban de un chico pelinegro de ojos azules, luego lo vio sentarse solo y Aiba se atrevió a sentarse al lado de el.

-Hola-Dice ella tratando de no incomodarlo.

-Hola...-Dice el.

-Me llamo Aiba-Dice ella dándole la mano, el la toma, y como todo un caballero, se la besa.

-Mi nombre es Rei-Dice el sonriendo-Tu nombre es algo curioso...¿Aiba?-Dice el algo confuso, nunca había oído ese nombre.

-Es que...decía mi padre adoptivo, que como parecía ser especial, necesitaba un nombre único-Dice Aiba sonriente.

-Entiendo...-Dice Rei, de repente aparece una chica exactamente igual que Aiba, solo que con el pelo recogido en una coleta.

-Hola hermanito...-Dice ella, luego mira a Aiba-¿Tu eres la nueva?-Le pregunta a Aiba.

-Si, me llamo Aiba Montenegro, mucho gusto-Dice Aiba amablemente.

-El gusto es mio, me llamo Momoiro Takarai-Dice Momoiro sonriente.

-_**Takarai?**_-Se pregunta Aiba en su mente, pero luego reacciona-Bueno...tu y Rei son hermanos?-Pregunta.

-Si, es mi hermano mayor-Dice Momoiro-Pero...tu y yo nos parecemos mucho...no crees?-Dice ella, parecia como si estuviera viendo su reflejo.

-Si...pero de seguro es casualidad, algunas veces nacen personas iguales, pero no son familia-Dice Aiba sonriendo, aveces podía ser un ratón de biblioteca.

-Bueno, debo de irme-Dice Aiba-Mis hermanos deben de estar preocupados por mi-Cuando Aiba se va, le da algo de pensar a los dos chicos.

* * *

-Tengo nervios! DX-Dice Aiba vestida de una mini-falda jean, una blusa sin tirantes rosa, una chaqueta jean, y botas marrones.

-Solo entra y ya!-Le dice Michelle vestida de un vestido sin tirantes verdes, Aiba entra y suspira.

-El que sigue-Se escucha una voz, cuando Aiba entra ve a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, ambos chocaron miradas, el señor la había visto en algún tiempo, pero no podía descifrar quien era, pero el único recuerdo que tuvo, fue a una pequeña bebe llorando.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Aiba Montenegro, y...esta canción que cantare se llama...Lagrimas de sangre-Aiba lucia muy nerviosa, ya que estaba en frente de Hideto Takarai, temía lo peor si se equivocaba, pero suspiro y empezó a cantar.

**Quisiera volver a estar contigo otra vez**

**Lagrimas de sangre, derramaré**

**Veo la lluvia caer lentamente, ya no soy yo...**

**Te quiero conmigo.**

Cuando termino la canción recibió un fuerte aplauso de parte de Hideto, tenia talento para cantar, y lo había aprovechado del máximo.

-Esta muy linda la canción-Dice el sonriente-Creo que ya se con quien grabar.

-Gracias señor Takarai-Dice Aiba algo avergonzada.

-Si quieres puedes decirme Hyde-Le sonrió.

-Hai-Dice ella, y luego se va, dejo a Hyde de que pensar, ella se parecía exactamente a su hija, en realidad, quería saber mas de Aiba...

* * *

-Tadaima!-Gritan Rei y Momoiro, una mujer pelinegra le s mira amorosamente.

-Hola niños-Dice ella sonriente-¿Como les fue?

-Bien, de hecho, conocimos a una niña identica a Momo-chan-Dice Rei subiendo a su cuarto.

-¿Parecida...a Momoiro?-Dice ella.

-Si mama, era idéntica a mi, y muy lista-Dice Momoiro sentándose en el sofá.

-Tadaima-Dice un hombre entrando a la casa.

-Hyde...¿Como te fue?-Le pregunta su esposa.

-Bien...de hecho..una chica audiciono a lo el concurso...y era idéntica a Momoiro-Dice el recordándola-dice que se llama Aiba.

-¡Si! ¡Asi se llama ella papa!-Dice Momoiro emocionada.

-Pero...¿tu crees que sea ella?-Le pregunta Himeko.

-Si...pero hay que investigar para saber algo de ella-Dice Hyde, esa niña daría muchas sorpresas...

* * *

**Termine! :D ahora si... a dormir -w- cuídense! ah si, creo que haré los caps algo cortos, ya que me queda poco tiempo para irme T^T shane!**


	3. Preguntas

**Ñaa hola!, les traigo el tercer cap...con algo de aburrimiento .w., hoy en el cole vimos una peli, y me quede exhausta, me dormí, desperté y aquí estoy! :3 bien a empezar**

* * *

-Felicidades-Dijo Etsu, abrazando a su hermana.

-Gracias Etsu-kun-Dice Aiba correspondiendo al abrazo-¿Es cierto que mama ya se ira?

-Si, debe volver a España-Dice Michelle apareciéndose de la nada-Mientras tanto nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, bueno, mas bien, ustedes dos.

-¿Nosotros dos?-Dijeron Etsu y Aiba al unisolo, ambos sonrojados-¿Y que hay de ti?-Pregunta Etsu confundido.

-Yo me iré con mama, y ustedes se quedaran con las Maids en la casa, no se angustien, solo serán 3 meses-Dice Michelle sonriéndole a sus hermanos.

-Esta bien-Dice Aiba-Oigan...¿Ustedes saben algo...sobre mi familia biológica?-Pregunta Aiba, Ambos rubios negaron con la cabeza.

-No sabemos Aiba-Dice Etsu-Pero quizás mama sepa de algo al respecto-Dice el seguro de sus palabras.

-P-pero...me da miedo hablar con ella-Dice Aiba nerviosa-Saben que ella y yo no nos caemos bien.

-Pero algún día tendrás que enfrentarla, digamos cuando reclames tu parte de la herencia-Dice Michelle intentando apoyarla.

-…Esta bien…-Susurra Aiba.

-¿Puedo entrar?-Pregunta Aiba desde la puerta de el cuarto de su madre adoptiva, sentía muchos nervios, ya que la madre de sus hermanos era muy estricta, y solo la crió por que su esposo quería, el pensar que ella y su hijo mas pequeño, Etsu, convivan juntos le daba escalofríos, ya que como ambos saben que no son hermanos de sangre, la señora temía en que se enamoraran, por eso le cae mal. Hasta que finalmente dejo que Aiba estudiara con sus dos hijos.

-Entra-Se oyó la voz, cuando Aiba entro, entro en un cuarto inmenso, como el suyo, pero con las paredes pintadas de blanco, había una gran cama en una esquina de la habitación, Había también muchos cuadros con retratos de su madre adoptiva con su esposo, y varias fotos de todos en familia, incluida la pequeña pelirosa; cerca de la ventana hay un escritorio con muchas hojas escritas, su madre adoptiva estaba en el escritorio, era Rubia, de ojos azules, una mujer muy elegante y hermosa, pero sobreprotege mucho a sus hijos biológicos.

-Buenas tardes…señora Loretta-Dijo Aiba tratando de no irritar a su madre adoptiva.

-Querida Aiba-Empezó a decir Loretta-Deja esas formalidades conmigo, recuerda que hasta que te vayas de esta casa, soy tu madre, ¿O me equivoco?-Le dijo mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos, poniendo a la pobre Aiba mas incomoda y nerviosa.

-S-si…madre-Dijo Aiba-Me preguntaba si…usted sabia algo sobre mi familia….biológica.

-Mmm…no, no se mucho al respecto jovencita, solo te encontramos en un callejón muerta de frió y hambre, y mi esposo te encontró, y decidimos criarte, eso es todo.

-Ah…esta bien…madre…

-No tengas miedo de decirme "Madre", necesitamos estar en confianza, se lo prometimos a Saúl ¿No?

-Si…pero es que…como siempre ando con su hijo…con quisiera que usted pensara mal de mi.

-No pienso mal de ti, después de todo, son adolescentes, si se llegan a enamorar o a atraerse, lo entenderé, si eso sucede…dejare que ustedes sean novios cuando lleguen a la edad de 15 años-Dijo Loretta, aunque pareciera dura como una roca, sabia mucho de sentimientos, por lo único que temía era que Aiba llegara a quitarle a su niño mas preciado, pero al final acepto algo de ella, quizás con ella pueda llenar el vacío que tiene desde el día en que su esposo murió.

-Esta bien madre…Debo irme, tengo que hacer tarea-Le dijo Aiba a Loretta.

-Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme-Le sonrió Loretta.

En lo que Aiba caminaba hacia su cuarto, no dejaba de pensar. ¿Quiénes serán mis padres verdaderos? ¿Por qué me abandonaron? ¿Acaso…no me querían? Esas preguntas colmaban a Aiba de la paciencia, Sentía una inmensa curiosidad, quería saber por lo menos los nombres de sus padres biológicos. Necesitaba a una madre que le diera amor, que la hubiera cuidado cuando se enfermara, que la hubiera orientado cuando se enamoro por primera vez, que le hubiera aconsejado cuando empezaba a desarrollarse el fino y esbelto cuerpo que tenia ahora, y tan solo en un día, ya tenia a una madre, pero, ¿Qué hay del padre? No lo sabia, se sentía vacía, pero se emociono por saber que después de tantos años, Loretta Montenegro ya la había aceptado como hija.

-¡Hola Aiba!-Dice una chica pelirosada abrazándola.

-Hola Momo-chan, hola Rei-kun-Dice Aiba sonriendo-Ellos son mis hermanos, Michelle y Etsu-Dice ella señalando a ambos chicos.

-Un gusto-Se dijeron todos.

-¿Sabes Aiba? Un pajarito me dijo por ahí que entraste en el concurso de mi padre.

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablan?-Pregunto confusa Aiba.

-Que nuestro padre es Hideto Takarai-Dice Rei sonriente-Y nos pidió que te dijéramos, que ganaste la audición-En ese momento Aiba entro en shock, con razón ambos hermanos tenían el apellido Takarai, y por eso Rei se parecía mucho a Hyde. Un sentimiento de alegría se le intervino.

-….Gracias-Dijo simplemente Aiba.

-Una vez mas, felicidades-Dice Etsu y la abraza.

-Aparte de eso…mi padre quiere verte en su casa, te recogeré después a las 5-Dice Momoiro sonriéndole a Aiba cariñosamente.

-Si-Afirmo Aiba, sin saber que algo cambiaria…

* * *

**Termine :3, no había subido el cap temprano por que no hay Internet u.u, pero bueno por suerte ya tengo el cap listo^^ shane!**


	4. Descubrimiento, El beso

**Nya, holi :3, si escribo algo mal en este cap es por que me desperte tarde...y me duele mi cabeza DX , pero tuve que despertarme por que debia limpliar -w- , bueno ya me callo y empiezo**

* * *

-¿Como me veo?-Pregunta Aiba con un vestido blanco, un cinturón negro, una boina negra, y botas negras, el vestido era corto estilo globo con tirantes.

-Te ves hermosa-Dice Etsu, Michelle la mira y le da un signo de aprobacion.

-Si, muy linda-Dice Michelle-Pero es algo exagerado usar una boina.

-Es que mi cintillo se rompio...otra vez-Dice ella suspirando-Ademas, hace mucho viendo alla afuera, y mi pelo se puede desordenar, por eso la uso.

-Aiba, esto es Japon, no Francia, las boinas las debes usar cuando viajemos a Francia-Dice Etsu con una gota en la sien.

-Lo se, pero, Michelle...¿Me puedes prestar un cintillo...otra vez?-Pregunta Aiba.

-Esta bien...pero no lo rompas, es el ultimo cintillo negro que tengo-Dice Michelle entregandole el cintillo, de repente tocan el timbre, y ven a Momoiro con un vestido rojo algo corto con detalles en amarillo y negro y el pelo suelto, parecia la gemela de Aiba(N/A: e.e...).

-Hola Momo-chan-Dice Aiba abrazandola-¿Ya nos vamos?

-Sip, como no queria que caminaras 5 cuadras hacia mi casa, decidi que nos ivamos en la limusina-Dice ella señalando a la limusina.

-O_O...N-no era necesario ^^U-Dice Aiba.

* * *

Las chicas, al llegar, fueron recibidas por Rei, quien le indico a Aiba que se entara en el sofá una vez llego a la sala. De pronto aparecieron otras chicas viendola, habia una pelinegra de ojos verdes, una pelicastaña de ojos azules con un flequillo tapando su ojo izquierdo, y otra pelicastaña de ojos café oscuro;estaban muy sorprendidas pro el extremo parecido que tienen Aiba y Momoiro.

-Aiba, ellas son mis otras hermanas Debhora-Señala a la ojiazul- Nozomi-Señala a la pelinegra- y Alexia-Señala a la ojicafe.

-Un gusto-Dijeron las tres.

-El gusto es mio-Dijo Aiba cortesmente.

-Eres muy bonita-Dice Alexia viendola-Eres identica a nuestra hermana Momoiro.

-Jeje, por que siempre dicen eso? ^^U-Dice Momoiro avergonzada-Es solo una coincidencia.

-Niñas, ¿Quien esta ahi?-Pregunta una mujer de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, tenia puesta una chaqueta blanca, debajo de esta una blusa negra, jeans negros cortos, y unos tenis blancos, cuando vio a Aiba se sorprendio, era exactamente identica a Momoiro, y solo se le vino a la mente, de que seria su hija perdida.

-Oka-san, ella es la amiga de Momo-chan-Dice Nozomi-¿Verdad que es bonita?

-Si...-Dice ella mirando a Aiba.

-Un gusto en conocerla, me llamo Aiba Montenegro-Dice ella haciendo una reverencia.

-El gusto es mio, Aiba-chan, mi nombre es Himeko Takarai, soy esposa de Hyde-Dice ella sonriendo.

-Bien...ya que se conocen, ¿Como te va, Aiba?-Dice Hyde apareciendo por detras, abrazando a su esposa.

-Me va bien, gracias-Dice Aiba.

-Bien, la canción que cantaste, quisiera grabarla contigo Aiba, ¿Que dices?-Dice Hyde viendola.

-..¡Me encantaria!-Dijo Aiba emocionada, que Hideto Takarai quisiera cantar su cancion a duo con ella, le emocionaba mucho, Hyde le sonrio.

-Bien, en 1 mes empezaremos a grabar, ¿Si?-Dijo Hyde, Himeko seguia mirando a Aiba.

-Si!-Dijo Aiba, aun emocionada-Por cierto, tienen lindos hijos-Dijo haciendo sonrojar a la pareja.

-Jeje, tu tambien eres muy linda, ¿Es genetico?-Pregunto Himeko, Aiba bajo la cabeza.

-Mis padres...nunca los conoci, el dia en que yo naci me adopto otra familia-Dice Aiba cabizbaja.

-Oh...lo siento...-Dijo Himeko-Sabes...nosotros tambien perdimos a una niña el dia en que nacio.

-Enserio?-Pregunto Aiba.

-Si, ni siquiera la pudimos ver-Dijo Hyde-era la hermana gemela de Momoiro, pero nos la robaron-Dijo tristemente.

-Ah...que...que pena...-Dijo Aiba-Cuando encuentre a mis padres...les hare muchas preguntas...pero espero ustedes encuentren a su hija...-Dijo Aiba, de pronto vio su reloj, eran las 6:30 y estaba oscureciendo-Cielos...debo irme, o va a oscurecer, nos vemos, que pasen buenas noches!-Dijo Aiba y se fue.

-¿Y..que piensan?-Pregunto Hyde.

-Creo...que si es ella...amor...la encontramos-Dijo Himeko derramando lagrimas de alegría-Pero hay que ver la manera de decírselo.

* * *

-Ya llegue-Dijo Aiba.

-Buenas noches, señorita-Dijo Etsu, andaba sin camisa sentado en la casa, Aiba al verlo se sonroja.

-E-Etsu, ¿Que haces sin camisa?-Dijo Aiba sonrojada.

-Michelle esta dormida, y mama no esta, y como tenia calor, y hambre me quite la camisa y estaba en la cocina-Dijo el calmado.

-Entiendo...-Dijo Aiba tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Y por que te sonrojas?-Pregunta Etsu.

-¿Eh? No, por anda-Dice Aiba, luego recuerda lo que le pregunto Himeko, y se queda cabizbaja.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunta Etsu, se pone una camiseta azul que tenia en mano y se acerca a Aiba.

-Nada onii-chan...

-No me ocultes cosas, ¿que paso en esa casa?

-Me...me preguntaron sobre mis padres...biologicos...-Dijo Aiba en un tono triste.

-...Por eso no debes de estar triste...tienes a mi mama, a Mishy y a mi de nueva familia, y si encontramos a tus padres biologicos, te tendremos aun en nuestro corazon-Dijo Etsu sonriendo, ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, pero Etsu lo rompio, no con un abrazo si no con...un suave beso en los labios de Aiba.

Aiba quedo inmóvil, ¡Su hermano la estaba besando! Se sentía en shock, solo le correspondió unos segundos, luego se separo, y corrio hacia su cuarto. Cuando cerro su puerta, se toco sus labios-Ese fue...mi primer beso...-Dijo ella muy sonrojada-y...¡fue de mi propio hermano!

* * *

**Mooo, ¿Les gusto? :3, acepto cualquier critica por este cap :3 bye! debo limpiar TwT otra vez**


End file.
